Loving Difference
by francescai
Summary: Best friends, Mikan & Hotaru find themselves sucked into an electronic computer advanced 5 yrs time. With both of them confused, they end up to a school called Gakuen Alice. And later, things get more complicated as revelations get revealed. NxM RxH
1. Nothing Common

**Loving Difference**

**by: _manimefrances_**

Disclaimer: I don't own GA, or anything. Joke! I mean I just own my fics, my PC, my house, parents, blahblahblah…

A/n: Hey there every one! I'm here again! I still haven't uploaded more on my other fan fics but I just had this idea of having GA with the plot a bit similar with that of Fushigi Yuugi. FY is one of my favorites, people. Anyway, I just hope you enjoy this. And those who love Fushigi yuugi 2, pls. just get with me! I'm really interested with the OVAs. I wasn't able to watch all, and the episodes I watched were not in order so I'm getting a bit confused here!

Well, now with the story… R&R!

'…' – thoughts

() – actions, some are not in parentheses

Words spoken are identified with names of the characters speaking them.

Huwag kayong kukurap! Mag-abantay kayo't mag-enjoy sa dalang wonders ng fic na ito! Kung mahal ninyo talaga ang FY at GA, then u'll love this 2!

**Chapter 1. Nothing Common**

_Mikan is still 10 here, but you can see she's just like as girly as other teens._

Yuka: Mikan!

Mikan: What? (Opening her eyes in an instant, with head phones on still enjoying the pop of the music.)

Yuka: What's what? I thought you woke up early to scan your notes. And here you are, playing with your iPod? You're grades are dropping out again. (angry)

Mikan: But mom! I told(cut)

Yuka: What's your excuse this time, little missy?

Mikan: (yawn)

Yuka: Aren't you even serious? (now really angry)

Mikan: Last exam, I wasn't able to read the full instructions and so

Yuka: And?! You really are stupid. You're even so damn careless!

Mikan: Mom!

Yuka: Then it's settled. You're grounded for a week! (With that, she heads exit the room and the door went… BANG!)

Outside the door…

Yuka: I won't talk to you unless there's something necessary.

Mikan: Mom, stop acting so childly.

Yuka: grunts and walks away

Mikan: Yay mom! I know you can't put me under such severe punishments. Ground me anything you want, no… anything I want. I want to be grounded with a lot of snacks, cds, and of course load! I can't believe mom would provide me with anything I want for a whole week! Then I should study more so mom with ground me at least.. for a month! (She then gets a magazine to read, still with headphones.)

While drinking juice, the thought 'You're grounded for a week!' suddenly come to her thoughts. Thankfully, she wasn't able to drop the glass of juice she was holding.

Mikan: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! (With this scream of sarcasm, birds that were staying on the nearby tree by the window flew away.)

Mikan: I just can't believe this! I'm gonna die from boredom and exhaustion staying for a week without going out! The only chance I get to go out is whern, there are classes. God, help me! Whaaaaaaaaaaa!

Yuka: (yell from downstairs, since their house has 2 storeys) Mikan, can't you keep silent? You're destroying the peace in this neighborhood! It's still morning, y'know! You don't want others to hate you for being a disturbance except me, right?

Mikan: (heard what her mom said) Whaaaaaaaaaaa! (After that last scream, she managed to get quiet.)

After awhile…

Yuka: (yell, still from down stairs) Mikan! (anger still evident in voice)

Mikan: 'I thought she wasn't gonna talk to me. What now?' "What?"

Yuka: So, you really aren't serious in your studies. Aren't you planning to enter school today?

Mikan: What do you mean? It's still… (The clock shows it's 7:40, classes start at 8.)

After a while…

Mikan: Whaaaaa! Why didn't you say so? (Her mother is now infront at her, leaning by her bed room door.)

Yuka: glares

Mikan: Yeah, yeah. It's not your fault if I'm gonna be late again this time but… Time pls. stop! Wha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuka: Kids these days!

If Mikan heard this, she's surely gonna react but now, she's really busy preparing for school the fastest she can… more than panicking.

Mikan: Oh no! I'm really really late! (heads for the gate)

Yuka: Mikan, you haven't eaten anything for breakfast! (goes to Mikan and stuffs 2 slices of bread in her mouth)

Yuka: Now, go!

Mikan: (kisses her mom on the cheek and speeds off)

At the bus station, by the waiting area…

Mikan: Oh Natsu-kun! (runs to him) 'It must be the clock, must had been advanced. Yay! Not late!'

Natsuhiko: Whow Mikan! I see you're still having breakfast.

Mikan: (blushes due to embarrassment, finishes the bread in an instant)

Natsuhiko: 'What an eater!' (sweat drop)

Mikan: Sorry about it Natsu-kun! You see I thought I'm late for school so I sped

Natsuhiko: We are late for school, well actually after 5 minutes.

Mikan: What?!!!!!!!!!! (scream)

Natsugiko: (places fingers on ear)

Mikan: Oh, I'm sorry. I thought after I saw you that I will make it this time. You never had a mark for tardiness.

Natsuhiko: Let's just say, I was doing something. 'Actually, I was worried. Only 15 minutes more, and it would be time to start classes. I was sure you're late again. So I decided to wait for you. Mikan, if you only know…'

Mikan: Is there something on my face?

Natsuhiko: Nothing, … really. (turns away blushing after realizing he's been staring at her for about a minute)

They arrived at school after 40 minutes. As expected… they're **really** late!

Mikan: (opens the door slowly)

Teacher: (turns to face the class room door) Ahh, Ms. Sakura. You shouldn't have entered my class. 10 minutes more for this subject to end.

Mikan: I'm really very very sorry sir! I'll try my best not to be tardy next time.

Teacher: Don't try, do it. It seems that you're late every day. I see that you're not even interested a single bit with my class. I could fail you.

Mikan Pls. sir! I promise

Teacher: Enough for this. You've already wasted enough time. Now go head for your sit. (about to turn) Whoow! What have we here? Natsuhiko, late for the first time? That Sakura must have shared her tardy germs with you.

Natsuhiko: Actually sir, I was doing something at home,… family matters.

Continue with lessons for a few minutes… Krrrng! Dismissed for the 1st class, 15 min break

Girl from class: So, I see. Maybe you were going out with my Natsuhiko?!

Another girl: Morning's too early for a date. Make it on p.m.

Another girl: She's finally got the courage to ask Natsuhiko-kun out! How dare she!

Ist girl: Yeah! Natsuhiko-kun is mine!

Another: No! Mine!

Another: Mine!

…

Hotaru: Mikan, let's go before this war starts.

Mikan: Yeah. (sweat drops at Hotaru saying, 'war')

While walking…

HotarU: So, you're finally going out with him? You confessed?

Mikan: What do you mean?

Hotaru: No need to hide it. It's obvious. You like that Okuda guy (refers to Natsuhiko).

Mikan: No way!

Hotaru: I said, it's obvious.

Mikan: Hotaru

Hotaru: Stop the chitchat. I'm hungry… to the cafeteria!

…

Mikan: 'This is going to be war! Knowing Hotaru, she's not giving up any of those crabs. What an eater!' (Mikan, you're an _eater_ yourself!)

Boy1: Crabs, please!

Boy2: Me too. And please put side salad as dressing.

Girl1: I want lobsters, please.

Hotaru suddenly gets something in her bag and all the students lining up getting orders at the seafood counter suddenly went flying. She went to the cashier and took 2 plates full of seafood, and placed money at the table counter enough to cover her bill.

Every one was staring at the students lying at the floor. They have no clue as to why they suddenly flew away as if something was made to strike them.

Hotaru: (looks at Mikan…) Mikan, you should order now. I couldn't help you to get on control now, I'm busy here. And, don't forget you're on a diet. Although you're not fat, but… Oh, well, I'm hungry. (goes to one of the tables…)

Mikan: Say, busy, with… food. (sweat drop)

Mikan must be thankful. Hotaru is now sitting in one of the chairs by the table

While eating…

Mikan: Hotaru, what was that thing you got from your bag a while ago? I'm not sure but I think after that, those poor students suddenly went flying.

Hotaru: Just keep eating. I'm busy now to entertain you. 'I wonder when I can continue hiding this secret?'

Mikan: But you already entertained me!

Hotaru: Just shut up.

Mikan: You're such a pig Hotaru! Saying busy, you're busy eating!

Hotaru: You're a pig yourself.

Hotaru just smiled a bit, y' all know she has emotionless eyes, expressionless face, and monotonous voice. While Mikan, she was laughing boisterously. You may wonder why. Hotaru's way of speaking really amused her. Although she knows there's not something really funny, she just kept on giggling and hooting without getting troubled of the stares the people inside the cafeteria gave her. Who cares? She was having her moment with her _best friend_.

Hotaru: BAKAN!

Mikan: What was that? Something hit me. (now, caressing her head…)

Hotaru: 'I hope we can remain like this forever, Mikan.'

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Preview**_

_Mikan: Hotaru, can you feel a change in the environment?_

_Hotaru: 'What's this?'_

_Mikan closed her eyes for awhile with her hand on her head feeling herself… not good… hot… really dizzy. When she blinked her eyes open,…_

_Mikan: Where'd Hotaru go?_

_Those were her last words before an electric current scattered rapidly from the wires that made the gadget burn through the its circuit. Now with its screen off, only the scene without the 2 girls earlier and a room full of nothing but gadgets can be pictured._

_**End of Preview**_

A/n: Thank you for all the readers, and especially the reviewers. People… pls. go drop a review. I need them to know my work if it's ok. Thanx!


	2. Undertaking Escapade

A/n: I'm still here to give u guys the 2nd chappie. Pls. enjoy reading and watch for this fic. Review!

**Chapter 2. Undertaking escapade**

Mikan: Hotaru, do we really need to go to CSTI (Computer Science & Technology Institute)? We can use our

Hotaru: As I said, since this whole thing is focused on Technology, there'll be better sources there. It'll be easier to do this project.

Mikan: So, Hotaru-chan, you're planning to help me, right?

Hotaru: I said it'll be easier to do **my** project.

But before Mikan could scream her disappointment, Horau drags her.

Mikan: Hotaru, can't we take a slow walk? Not like we're on a hurry or something.

Hotaru: 'We are!' I'll blame you if….

Mikan: Itai!!!

Hotaru: if they run out of stack,…

Vendor: Thanks people but we'll be closed for now. Tomorrow, same time, same place, we'll be having lemon sweet stuffs and cup cakes. Adieous!

Mikan: Hotaru! What did you do that for and what was that you used? That hurt, y' know!

Hotaru: I just missed today's special tangerine muffins and because of that, I wasn't able to get free tickets for a free box each!

Mikan: (under her breathe) So, it was all for food? That Hotaru, she gets wild with food!

Hotaru: Off CSTI, slow poke!

Mikan: Hey! 'But I wonder, what was that thing she hit me with? I'm sure it was not something like her plain fists. But thank God! Her fists are pretty strong. Hehe..'

At CSTI…

Mikan: Ow!

Mikan is down the floor… crawling!

Hotaru: Baka, are you a cow or something? Were not at the fields.

Mikan: My pen… Can't find it.

Hotaru: We're not supposed to be here… the restricted section.

But Hotaru's eyes are twinkling. The room is filled with Japan's latest computers and technology gadgets.

Mikan: Found it at last!

As she turned her gaze to the room from the solid floor…

Mikan: Oh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! …. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!... Itai! 'It's the 3rd time she got something… that she used to hit me!?'

Hotaru: Destroying this place's peace and serenity… Can't you have some respect for the Gods?

Seeing Hotaru's awestrucked pace…

Mikan: So, you seem to have an interest with hi-tech stuffs. 'Just seems to be like u… must be why ur smart.' But who wouldn't? These have been released only to the government. Not yet available at the market.

….

Mikan: It's just so!!! She's really admiring the place…)

Hotaru: Stop! 'I hope the staff doesn't find us sneaking here. Even with Mikan's loud tremor, they must not heard a thing. These walls are sound proof!'

Mikan nervously laughed and went silence afraid of what an irritated Hotaru might do.

Hotaru checked the nearest laptop. Before Mikan could give a comment,…

Hotaru: Stay quiet.

As they gazed into the unique interface of this laptop,…

Mikan: Ohhh! (can't stop being thrilled? really an idiot!)

Hotaru: I said

Mikan: Oh, ok.

Suddenly…

Mikan: Hotaru, can you feel a change in the environment?

Hotaru: 'What's this?'

Mikan closed her eyes for awhile with her hand on her head feeling herself… not good… hot… really dizzy. When she blinked her eyes open,…

Mikan: Where'd Hotaru go?

Those were her last words before an electric current scattered rapidly from the wires that made the gadget burn through the its circuit. Now with its screen off, only the scene without the 2 girls earlier and a room full of nothing but gadgets can be pictured.

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Preview**_

_Mikan: Were where??????!!!_

_Now, she's panicking, no, even Hotaru's panicking. But she just masked it under her blank face._

_Hotaru: Stay calm._

_Mikan: How could I?…….!...!_

_While Mikan was currently shocked complaining…,_

_Hotaru: So, a school was made especially for us? For me?_

_**End of Preview**_

A/n: There! I just finished the 2nd chappy! Thanx and please go for reviews, kay? And might just wanna tell, what's a bit same to here to Fushigi Yuugi is the original story (start, maybe) but it's really different. Just keep on watch. I'll make sure things would turn out interesting and good as the story goes to progress.


	3. Troubles in a New World

A/n: Hi! I'm here to give you the 3rd chapter. Sorry for not updating last time.

But before everything else, i would want to thank all those who sent their reviews:

Tohru17

cutiececile

glenda23

dbzgtfan2004

**Chapter 3. Troubles in a New World**

Man1 in black suite: There!

Man2 in black suite: Catch him!

Man sued: Darn!

…

Mikan: Hotaru, why are we hiding in the bushes?

Hotaru: What a dimwit you are.

Mikan: Huh?

Just then, a wild shook on the dense tree made a ripe tangerine from the tree they were under in suddenly fall motioning Hotaru's head to bump to…

"Urusai!"

Mikan tried to caress her chest, the part the Hotaru bumped her head to but then she found out something that would totally freak her out.

"Naniiiiiiii! I've grown boooooo!!!

But before Mikan could continue her statement, someone suddenly jumped from behind. Now, the stranger's right palm was covering her mouth and left arm gripping her waist.

"mmmhmmmmhhhmmmm…."

Man1 in black suite: Where'd he go?

Man2 in black suite: I'm sure I saw him.

Man1: There! He might dwelling himself in the mob for cover. (a market place is in the area)

Men in black: walk away

(note: there were a total of 5 men)

the men are now out of sight…. Mikan, still struggling for breathe

Hotaru to the man with a black cat mask on face: Do you have any plans on getting rid of her?

Seeing this, the masked boy takes away his firm hold making Mikan release her seething anger to words.

Mikan: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Birds resting on the tree flew away.) What's wrong with you? Choking people like that?

The mysterious guy doesn't answer, only goes to stand and face the 2 'teenagers'.

Guys in cat mask: What's with today's fashion?

With that, he raises his finger for awhile and points onto the 2 and jumps on a nearby tree and now out of sight.

With what the guy commented, 'What's with today's fashion?', Hotaru instinctively raised her hands over her chest for cover and Mikan puzzled what was what (seems to have forgotten what she was about to say, 'I've grown boobs!), she just focuses her gaze on the surroundings.

When she returned to look at her mighty friend, Hotaru's eyes were wide in shock. Mikan turned to glance at where Hotaru focused too. And she, too herself, was shocked and got herself more of confusion.

There's a clock tower, only it's digital and shows digits as time. Very different from other clock towers that seems to have antique themes and a huge wall clock instead. Below, it shows the date and it says January 19, 2008.

For the 2, you may wonder what's odd about the date. But specifically, the part odd in the date is the year. 2008?

Mikan: We we're right in a restricted section in CSTI and…

Hotaru: it was due to your stupidity, loosing your pen.

Mikan: Hotaru! And, now, we're here, is this an extension of the room we were in, or something? (Mikan, it's obvious, it's not.)

Hotaru: …

Mikan: And, though you call me stupid, I'm not a 100 moron to forget that the date should be January 18. The difference is…. It's…it's 2008? Kyaaaaaaaaaa!

BAKAN! BAKAN! BAKAN!

Mikan: 'There it is again!' Itai!

Mikan: Where really are we??????!!!

Now, she's panicking, no, even Hotaru's panicking. But she just masked it under her blank stoic face.

Hotaru: Stay calm.

Mikan: How could I?…….!...!

While Mikan was currently shocked complaining…,

As the wind blew in a harder proximity, a page of the daily paper stayed dropped to the ground.

An article gave rose to Hotaru's interests.

Hotaru: So, a school was made especially for us? For me?

Mikan: (actually staring at Hotaru since Hotaru seems to have spaced out) What is it, Hotaru?

Hotaru: But before anything else, we need to change.

Mikan; Huh?

Hotaru: Stand up baka and follow me.

Mikan: (been already told where) Where are we go

BAKAN!

Mikan: (after she has recovered) Hey Hotaru! It doesn't mean that you're my best friend that you have authority to… Huh? No… This can't be happening. Hotaru!!!!!!!!! Huhuhuh!!!!!!! Answer me! Don't leave me here!!!!! Ahh!!!!!!!!

…

Over the crowded market streets, the temperature wouldn't be something enjoyable. It's scorching with heat though it's still 10 in the morning. And with the population of people roaming around different stalls, it wouldn't be something Hotaru would like.

"Bakaotic men", she said muttering as more of the people on her way flew far distances.

Hotaru made her way to the seemingly forming can of sardines of people, young or old. Hotaru had found some old news papers on the ground and made it for cover. With her gun at hand, Hotaru made it to a boutique of clothes and garments.

By the entrance, tee-shirts and sundresses were scattered not so neatly on a stand. Hiding behind on the stand invisible from sight of people, Hotaru had one hand grab as many as materials on the stand with one stride and quickly headed to the bushes. There, Hotaru slipped the clothes she managed to get to her now slender but unfamiliar figure (her body…).

…

Mikan: Hotaru! Where are you?

…

Hotaru: Dummy, you better get into these clothes, (handing the extra outfits)

...no baka around…

Hotaru: Not only a dummy, but a turtle incarnate.

…

Mikan: Hotaru!!!!!!!!! Don't leave me alone! Huhuhuhuh!!!!!! Hota

Man: Psst!

Mikan: Hotaru!!!!!

Man: Hey there miss!

Mikan: (still haven't notice some one's presence with all her wailing and qualms) Hotaru!!!!!!

Hotaru!!!

Hotaru!!!

(Fierce hands gripped her shoulders)

Hey! What's the big idea? You're big monkey hands are hurting me! Get off!

Man: With me having super cool looks and body, you still managed to ignore me, huh? You're beautiful but no one ignores and insults…

Mikan: …the ape man! Now, you've made you're introduction, let go of me, you moron!

Man: (nerves popped out) I'm the King of the streets!

Mikan: Yuck? King of the streets? Ew… The title alone is disgusting.

Man: Instead of pleading, you're making me pissed off, girl. You must know that I don't step back even to punch sexy ladies.

Mikan: As if, gay………

Man: (face red in anger) I have thought of letting you go… but changed my mind.

Mikan: What? You're not going to let go of me? I know, you'll just copy my face. Let go of me, you gay! You're just jealous of my woman features!

Man: I haven't touched soft skin of fair women like you for a week…

Mikan: (realizes what the man's intention is)Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Tasukete! Get away from me, you pedophile! You hentai!

Mikan, with all her available strength tried to struggle to get free of the man's grip, but he's too strong, Sure thing, the man's body is kinda adorable with muscles in every as if it was sculpted but… Mikan would want to puke as he saw the man's face. Full of sweat, seemed to have been dirtied by charcoal, and any description that would fit for a monster.

Man: You're making things harder for you and me.

Mikan still struggled to death itself but to no avail. You may wonder why not even a single person approached to at least help. Well, in this part of the city, people are used to women shouting. In the inner parts of the market are clubs where prostitutes are plentiful. People must have thought of Mikan as a prostitute trying to get away from some man that just paid her considering the clothes she's wearing. Maybe people haven't heard her screams at all. A couple of bushes are hiding their location from direct sight. Nearby is an ongoing construction and with the noise fleeing from the market, it would seem impossible to hear her screams. Or maybe, they're just afraid. Even men who know the area would think it is suicide to go against that some one they have just termed 'King of the Streets.'

Still, Mikan didn't give up and so…

Man: You're breaking my ears!

Mikan: If you want to have my voice down, get away you molester jerk!

Man: That's it. I'm tired. Better do this the hard way, then.

The man raised Mikan's head into the air and bumped it hard into a small rock.

That instant, screams of a terrified girl were no longer heard as drops of rich red liquid splattered down the ground as the man made his lips touch the poor girl's lips and neck.

…

Hotaru had her face turn at every direction through the plants. Seeing the mess in the market place, she had thought Mikan would not dare enter the through the busy mob and stay on the sides looking for her. 'If the idiot only paid attention.' But she was feeling guilty herself and really this moment, the feeling of guilt is lurking her heart more. She's wondering why. 'If only I had tried to be a slow prod for once for her to catch up.'

With the tick of another sec, it seemed that something hit her head hard. Hotaru tried to look at things which she managed to still recognize, trying to look for her so-called best friend. Her vision's becoming blurry.

Hotaru: 'Huh? Why is it that my head feels like breaking?' Where could that idiot be? My head…

Hotaru raised her right hand over her scalp. Despite her suddenly weakened state and her eye lids beginning to shut, she was sure what she felt and saw on her fingers was blood.

"Mikan" was all she can utter before again for the 2nd time this day, her systems had shut down into darkness.

…

As the man was beginning to enjoy things further and as he was about to reveal more of Mikan's chest and thighs…

Man: Ha!!!!!!!!! Why… am I b-urning?

….

A/n: I'm having problems right now. Actually, I'm getting confused on how this story should go. Mikan and Hotaru are best friends, as usual. But like Fushigi Yuugi, should I make them enemies or what? I'm still thinking about it. Would it add spice and make the story better if Hotaru here is in the enemy's side? You can tell me in reviews. This story is for you so I'll include your ideas and opinions. I don't know. I need your help, guys. I can't decide which is which. Thanks!

Oh, gomen but like what I did to previous chapters; I can't post the next chapter preview. You know why.

This chapter should be longer and the original title should be 'Where are we?' but I changed it cause I needed to cut this. I'm running out of ideas so I'm asking help from you guys. Thank you so much once again to the readers and reviewers. But still, I need more reviews to be able to continue the story. I need much of readers' words and thoughts about this to know if people truly like this or not. Besides, I'm waiting for more ideas to come. Sometimes, it would be better to wait than for me to really think on planning every thing. I think I wouldn't be able to come up to good thoughts.

Now, what could've caused the bad guy to get engulfed with flames? But I think you know what caused it, or rather who's responsible. That would all be in the next chapter. RR, people!

And, ghimi-chan, thank you so much for every thing. Continue lang tayo sa pagtxt ha? Sarap ka talaga katxt. Maghihintay ako sa continuations ng fic mo, ghimi-chan!


	4. Can Dreams be Reality?

…

A/n: Hi! I'm back! Well, sorry about that last chapter. I'm really sorry. It really sucked! So, now I'm giving you another longer and much better version of it.

I edited it, and so here I am, giving you my edited work. I enjoyed making and reading it afterwards.

I really did! So I hope you enjoy too, and please send me reviews! Please! I can't continue without any feed backs or reviews in return! Thanks…

But before we go to the story,

I would want to thank these people. Thanks for such awesome reviews! Mwah!

---------glenda23, Pink Fire 101, and babeemei, arigatou!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 4. Can Dreams be Reality?**

**With Mikan00000000000**

_As the man was beginning to enjoy things further and as he was about to reveal more of Mikan's chest and thighs…_

_Man: Ha!!!!!!!!! Why… am I b-urning?_

The black cat masked boy picked up the poor girl. She was lying on the now terrible sight of the green grasses stained by fresh blood.

Not so far beside is the man who has 3rd-degree burns all over his skin.

Looking at the man he burnt, "Tsk… This is what fashion does to people." the masked boy muttered with sole antipathy.

And he jumped off to a tree and within 5 seconds, he disappeared along with the unconscious girl in his arms.

…

Birds are chirping happily. The sun has been smiling towards the inhabitants of Earth about an hour ago already.

"Hmmm…."

On a room lay a girl on a wide bed. Short raven locks scattered down the pillows.

Snoring softly, she stayed there still enveloped by white clean sheets. Little sunlight crept and warmed her face through the slit in the window curtains but the heat didn't even bother her. She must have been too exhausted the other day to even move and open her eyes, and wake up.

Cause usually, she's very sensitive to movement. Even the littlest things can go make her alert. But now, she's involved in deep slumber. She must be really tired… really tired.

…

**With Mikan00000000000**

"Damn!"

"Hmmm…"

The man was now moving in a faster pace and so…

"Hmmm… huh?" … the girl in his hands woke up.

It was the same man before, the same man when both she and Hotaru were still together. But why is she with him now? And why is she being carried?

"You…"

The masked boy didn't say anything but only lowered his race and started walking.

"…Ha!!!!!!!! Let go of me, pervert!"

On cue, the brunette's butt landed hard on the ground. It hurt.

Wonder why she shouted? It was just about the way the man was holding him. Her large jacket was hitched up that bared her thigh and legs and one of the stranger's arms was holding her by her exposed thigh when he carried her.

"Why did you slump me? Ow, my butt hurts!"

"You said to let go, idiot."

"You should have just put me down! Not like that! And why am I even talking to you?"

"Then, it's more than fine for me to go our separate ways now that you're awake."

The boy was about to leave when…

"Pls., I don't know where I am. Pls., help me."

"I don't have time for this."

Suddenly, there were loud chirping of disturbed crows nesting in the trees and sounds of rapid movements.

"Shit." he cursed

And by that, the irked brunette was again lunged into air by powerful arms yet again for another fast run through the trees.

"Hey! What…?"

"Just keep quiet, idiot." He said in a whisper.

"Hey!" 'How dare this man insult her?!'

A ball of somewhat energy past flew them and hit the trees.

'Damn! Getting away from them won't be easy now that I have some luggage with me.' The boy was now furious. He wants to stop on his tracks and face the people pursuing after them and fight but he just can't. He's lost a great deal of energy last night, and using his alice now would be such a bad idea.

Contrary, the brunette was also terrified by the minute. 'We almost got hit by some massive energy… we could've died. Are there people after us?'

'Don't cry, Mikan. Everything is just a dream. Yes, there must have been too many serious books Hotaru got for our reference and so I slept cause I can't understand anything about them! I'm just sleeping, I'm just dreaming.'

The boy suddenly spoke, "We have to hurry back to the academy."

'Hotaru, where are you? Even this is just a dream; I seriously want to be with you.'

The area cleared a bit. They've lost the enemy. But then, a big blue light enveloped the whole area. Blood scattered in a large amount.

'Hotaru, I guess we'll be separated until this dream lasts.'

Black space showed picture in her eyes.

…

The girl that was once before resting comfortably on bed consumed in slumber awoke only to shout beady-faced with sweat.

"No!!!!!!!!!!"

People entered the room.

"The mistress has woken up."

"Are you alright, young miss?"

The only response she made were wails of dread that sounded of disapproval.

"No… no, no…" her voice was faint.

"Young miss…"

"No, no, no!" She sobbed hysterically.

Those people that came to check her out who looked confused just resorted to her side to wait for their master's commands.

Their master would be here soon and by that, they'll know what the plans are and what to with the girl.

"No…"

…

**With Mikan00000000000**

Though still wanting to sleep more of her time, she was forced to go for a sitting position.

YAWNing, she stretched her arms and feet.

'Ouch.'

Her arms ache. Even her neck, and her legs and feet. Her whole body feels sore. It's as if she only got rest this time after running for a day nonstop. And she had bandages all over her too. Her skin colored of dried black blood.

"I must look like a zombie."

Mornings are meant to be nice. Obviously that's why one would greet 'Good morning' those people he/she knows.

Now, things aren't going nice.

"What's with these people? I'm trying to get some sleep here." She was complaining loudly.

Now she's in a bad mood. Who wouldn't be?

Who wouldn't be if you're trying to get some rest, and people around go shouting because of reasons you don't even know and destroy your feel of relaxation felt on a nice soft and warm bed?

As her vision totally cleared, she realized….

This was not her room.

And, there's a totally large full circle hanging over the horizon shadowed by black heavens and twinkling little lights!

Darn! How stupid she is.

Mornings are always happy cause they start a new beginning every day. This time of the day was not morning. It was obviously night time.

Though, it's weird why there's a sense of familiarity for her in this room.

Where was she?

The groans and screams of pain that originally woke her up once again echoed through the walls.

It was followed by lectures. It belonged to a man.

Mikan steadied on a pose, made no sound, as she intently listened to the conversation.

"You imbecilic fool! What if the enemies got you? You're gonna put things at risk!"

"I-I won't remain here f-fore-ver." It was followed by a cough clearly showing that the one who owned that cough was badly injured and physically stressed.

"Well, my dear boy, I think you know you won't be able to get away far from this academy without being dead first." He smirked.

"…"

"If you think an escape from here would do you good, think again."

With the noises long gone, she silently contemplated her situation and in what great trouble she's in.

"I wondered who that poor guy was. His voice, I think I've heard it before. Who could've been that heartless man? Humph! Child abuse is every where these days."

She just sat there on the bed where she previously slept in. While staring at space, her eyes unintentionally caught something at the side. It was a mirror, wall-length.

She stood up, eager to see her face. She's conscious when it comes to her looks even at her age. Many boys at her school adore her and she strives to keep that reputation of hers. Split ends would even destroy her world.

When she looked upon her reflection, her mouth gaped wide, hanging until it touched the floor (literal of course).

"W-what t-the?"

And a scream followed afterwards.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She just destroyed the peacefulness of the night.

Natsume was currently on the sofa in the house's living room. He just started to close his eyes a minute ago and now he was about to completely doze to sleep for a nice way of replenishing his lost energy when suddenly a scream of horror that belonged to a girl awakened back his senses.

'Damn!'

A voice from behind menaced the insides of the room.

"The girl, she's awake."

"Don't get inside this matter, Persona."

"I don't need to. I'm not interested."

Back to the petrified girl,…

She was shocked to death.

Why does she look like this?

She almost hasn't recognized herself.

Her hair was scattered and wildly tangled like those of vines from thick rainforests. It seemed that she hasn't brushed her precious hair for a month! Though, it's now longer than before.

Her face looked matured. Why does she look old?

Her body is way too different from before. Though she admits she loves this body of hers than her usual one. Her skin is of the same fair complexion.

And her clothes, it's so…

"Kyaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! No! I have dreams as a child! I couldn't have my life lead to this kind of, this kind of… No!!!!!!!! Am I a prostitute?!!!!!!!!"

The door opened and some guy with a mask stepped in.

"Could you stop shouting?"

Upon seeing the guy, her mind started to recollect things that could connect to what's happening.

…………..process ongoing in a stupid girl's mind success: 1..2...98.. 100………

'Idiot! I'm in a dream! Now, where's Hotaru? I hope we get reunited in this dream soon.'

With a confused look, "…But this seems so real." she said.

"What seems so real?"

'Yes, I know this is a dream so if I do anything, it won't truly matter, right? It won't cause every thing's just an illusion in my head, right?'

But then, she realized she was in front of a guy with her having an appearance like, like… No! Even though she doesn't know this guy and if this was only a dream, she can't loose her pride and dignity of being thought of being a low kind of girl in profile to any one in the race of men!

Her clothes revealed her legs, only covering the part that really needed cover.

Actually, what she knew was that this clothing on her was a large coat intended for malling in winter. Before, it was very big for her size and now it fitted her perfectly.

What a transformation she must have been through. She was only a child, and now she's a teenager.

She blushed as she noticed that the guy just stood there. Though his eyes were covered by a mask, she was sure he was staring at her whole.

And so she blushed when she realized the hem of the coat was so open it almost bared her breasts.

Instead of shouting at him for what she thinks he's being a pervert, she stuttered in asking for a blanket or a towel to cover her body instead. Her face looked grateful.

She just couldn't shout at this guy, a guy now staring at her adoring her. Now she feels she's the best etched maiden he saw his life.

One more thing, this was also the guy who saved her from that man who… Who was that man again? Yeah, that's right, that yucky guy was the one who proudly called himself as the 'King of the Streets'. What a pen name!

But then, anger flared inside her as the man; instead of offering her anything good or words that would calm her panicking other self of thinking this may not be a dream; gave her words she didn't want to hear, at least from a.. stranger.

"Why should I? Why should I give you anything for cover when I'm enjoying the view, whore?" The guy who she thought was her knight and shining armor at first had told her.

"Whore?" She mimicked in a low hushed tone.

She bowed her head clenching her fists and repeated again, "W-whore?"

And when she lifted her head again to face the damn irritating proud bastard, she found herself goaded more by a teasing smirk.

"How dare you!" Her voice was calm trying to pry off rage.

"Hn,… ugly and dirty slut, I kinda love this fashion sense of yours. It's so pleasing to the sight."

"You…" She pointed at him accusingly.

"How could you call a 10-year-old a whore? A prostitute?"

"Even your excuses are as dumb as you. But well, nothing to be shocked. Whores are dumb. They post nude just to earn money knowing no other job to make food."

This guy's cooking her in the heat and flare of her anger.

Not anymore having the power to afford control of stopping herself from outrage, her mouth opened wide ready to talk back.

"Mikan Sakura's no whore!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She lunged forward to at least give him a smack on the face or at least painfully take his hair off his scalp. She was near success when she felt the man's arms steady her a little distance from him.

"Too bad you didn't know you can't hit some one like the black cat."

Mikan continued to give attempts of punches. But she dared not to give a blow with her feet. Her coat was so short for her now tall legs and if she raised her legs, her privates might even be exposed to this man.

She tried and tried.

Punch to the left.

Punch to the right.

Punch at his face.

Success hasn't not yet been attained; he easily dodged and blocked them, or held her so tight she couldn't move.

She hadn't slept much cause she was awaken by those voices not a while ago. And it even turned out that, that boy's voice was really his, the conceited guy who loved bad luck (According to most people in society, black cats indicate bad luck, right?). That's why it sounded familiar to her ears

How dare this man wake her up! And now, how dare this man slur her!

pant pant pant

She hasn't been able to put a scratch on him but she's determined to hit him until her body falls to the point of giving up.

After all, her favorite saying was of Thomas Edison's: _Many of life's failure are of those who haven't realized how close they were to success._

Who knows? If she gives another punch, it might hit the man.

"This is insane!" He was by now tired of blocking her dire hits, though he was quite amused of which his pleased face was hidden beyond his mask.

"I'm in no mission. I won't hurt a girl physically cause I'm obviously no gay."

And that's when his lips landed over hers.

This time, Mikan completely lost. This time Natsume earned another medal for success. Success in calming her down.

It was through a kiss.

And not just that, attached with this success was actually the fact he enjoyed the kiss. If this lady was a prostitute, why didn't she know how to kiss?

Must be playing nice to wear some fake grace as a woman.

When the contact was broken, she shouted at him bewildered.

"That's it! Stop this dream now! Where's Hotaru? Where am I? Am I still in CSTI? Why don't I look myself? Why have I grown much instantly like magic?! Where's me being a 10-year-old? What's going on? I need to go home now!"

"What are you talking about?" 'Who's this idiosyncratic girl?'

"And,…"

She blushed.

"my mom would hit me if she found out I've been just given my first kiss!"

"What the hell are you talki..?"

"And I didn't enjoy it a bit!"

"Shut up."

"I want to go home! Hotaru! I would want a more pleasant dream of me being with Natsume-kun (she's referring to Natsuhiko since his full name is **Natsu**hiko **Me**iji)! Oh not in this dream, Natsume-kun, pls., I would like a sweeter one."

(A/n: Mikan was pleading dramatically with hearts as eyes. Of course, by this the black cat thought he was the Natsume referred by her. It's because of her pleading and she was facing him.)

"Natsume…?" He voiced out faintly with disbelief.

The guy stilled and grabbed the collar of her coat that made her—for the first time after they met—actually fear the guy.

"How could you have known the black cat's identity?"

She gulped. She even felt the surroundings' temperature increase.

'No way. What a dream this is!'

She nervously laughed, "Can dreams be reality?"

Some one interrupted the two.

"He knows who you are. You've got no choice but to kill the girl."

A/n: Hehe, a cliff hanger! Now, pls RxR.

Thanks)

Next deal:

**Chapter 5. Neither enemies nor friends**


	5. Neither enemies nor friends

**ööö**

A/n: Hi! I'm back. Thanks to those who reviewed and for the comments. I'm truthfully glad! Mwah!

But, I'm also very sorry. I have been gone too long. It's really because I attended the summer camp in Los Baños. And it lasted for a week! 5 days really but on top of that, it was the holy week. I've been really busy for the preparations for the trip. And after I was home, I wasn't able to directly encode new chapters for my stories. Writer's block...

I'm really very sorry! Gomenasai… I should've just left a note with my excuse but I didn't have time to open my account. I'm really sorry for having kept you waiting. Next time, I'll make sure to post a note. But sometimes, things happen without us liking the circle of events so… if I vanish for a while next time without a word from me, then I'll be explaining it the time I get back, ok?

But before anything else, pls. tell me if some one from there of all the Filipino fanfictioners has attended the summer science camp last April 9-13 in Los Baños. I would be eager to discuss the camp with you, from what sub camp you're from to blahblahblah. Who knows if we're cosubcampers of Chembot. hehe So if anyone from there who's a schooper from Supedemy gets to read this chapter, pls. tell me!

And now I'm back, I have also posted a new story. If you've checked my profile before, I've put some info in there. The title is **Twin Hearts**. Please, pretty please, read it! I work on my stories in front of the computer directly on Word but at one time, I couldn't get to use the PC so I got a notebook and a pen to draw or write anything. Unknowingly, I made it! I made a new story. hehe, I didn't bother to change my 1st draft for that new fic. I directly encoded it but people have read it already. I've let some of my school mates who came with me to the camp as school representatives and some classmates and do you know their rates? I asked them to rate from 1 to 5 and their rates were 4, 4.5. One even said 5.

So, I'm happy. Yehey! Hope you like **Twin Hearts** too.

Again, I'm very sorry! This won't happen again! And thank you also too again. hehe

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

To babeemei

Thanks. I'm glad you liked it.

To Pink Fire 101

Hi! Thanks for the ideas you've sent. Yup, I think it would be better if Mikan and Hotaru would have conflicts. I hope you'll like my next chappie, which I'll be updating now.

To glenda23

Yeah, sort of. But she does notices that the things happening seem so true, no not just 'seem', really are true. She just tells herself everything's a dream prevent herself from panicking.

To SarcasticHeartlessAngel

Thank you! Yeah, I'm updating now. I hope this chappie will satisfy the readers. I'm really getting a hang of a block here.

To lysabelle

Hi! Persona didn't react, he doesn't care, he said he's not interested. Yup, they thought that Mikan was referring to the black cat when she mentioned Natsume-kun. Yup, it's like they've traveled though time, it will be further explain in the next chappies. Uhm about hotaru, maybe I'm putting conflicts and rivalry stuff but not actual enemies. Yup, I'm updating now. I hope u'll still like my next chapters.

To li'l kitty

Thank you so much for telling me! I didn't really realize that. How could one kiss some one with a mask on? I'm so silly. So I think I'll be changing that. Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**öööööö**

**Chapter 5: Neither enemies nor friends**

"_I want to go home! Hotaru! I would want a more pleasant dream of me being with Natsume-kun (she's referring to Natsuhiko since his full name is __**Natsu**__hiko __**Me**__iji)! Oh not in this dream, Natsume-kun, pls., I would like a sweeter one."_

_(A/n: Mikan was pleading dramatically with hearts as eyes. Of course, by this the black cat thought he was the Natsume referred by her. It's because of her pleading and she was facing him.)_

"_Natsume…?" He voiced out faintly with disbelief._

_The guy stilled and grabbed the collar of her coat that made her—for the first time after they met—actually fear the guy._

"_How could you have known the black cat's identity?"_

_She gulped. She even felt the surroundings' temperature increase._

'_No way. What a dream this is!'_

_She nervously laughed, "Can dreams be reality?"_

_Some one interrupted the two._

"_He knows who you are. You've got no choice but to kill the girl."_

"Hey! What's happening?!" Did she hear him right? They're going to kill her?! No!!!!

"Persona, let me handle this."

No. 'Is he really going to kill me? I'm too young to die!'

She gulped instead. Not anymore having the power to speak even a word, she was silenced with fear of death. Dear, life is precious. Hers had been one.

"Are you from the AAO?"

".." She tried to open her mouth and say, 'I don't even know what that is!' but not even the sound of her breathing could be heard.

"Poor girl, good bye…"

She closed her eyes waiting for his hands to finish her life. This was it. Her end. Her death.

But nothing came up.

She made contact to the floor with a THUD.

The girl, … what is just happening to him? He had been heartless many times. He had caused deaths of thousands without conscience and sympathy felt but now, things don't seem to go how they went before.

He was about to strike her with a blow along with fire but then, drat the girl! She closed her eyes and put her hands over her face. One can tell how much she was afraid. From that, his hands involuntarily released her. He felt somewhat… No. This couldn't be real.

His mind was in turmoil. He can't. He doesn't know why, he doesn't care but he just can't. He can't kill this one. That was clear.

"Why didn't you…?"

Yes. Why didn't he kill her? By that, the problem of some one knowing his identity that put him into harm, including Aoi, and even Ruka could've been nothing more but a settled issue.

"I'm giving you a chance. If people know about me, you're dead for sure next time."

She thought that was it. Instead of pain from her supposed death, she felt pain from collding with the floor. Ouch. But that doesn't matter. As long as she's not yet dead.

But then, the other man, the one with a white mask on said, "Hmm… Interesting Natsume but then, if you don't do it, I will."

"I thought you're not interested." Natsume's irk at Persona doubled.

The other was the one finishing her off.

She wanted to lift her legs, to run out of the place, out of this nightmare, but she was feeling weak. She was petrified. Damn her anxiousness!

She shouldn't have rejoiced earlier when the younger guy didn't give her finish.

She should've planned something fast cause this time, by the looks of it, this white masked man isn't like the other one. She can sense it. His aura. Totally evil, he is unlike the other. Wait. Why did she even think the black cat masked guy was not totally a whacko? Wrong. Both of them are. Both are nothing but murderers. Doers of crime in the act of murder and slaying. And she was going to be their next victim.

Now, this was her end for sure this time.

Good bye Hotaru. Good bye Natsume-kun. Good bye mom.

Good bye, dream.

Good bye, world.

She did nothing but cry and didn't move a bit staring with blank eyes as arms with the intention to squeeze the remaining time of her got nearer. Closer.

Now, good bye.

"What was it that made you not kill this girl?" He said as his hands direly held her hair like that of a farmer uprooting weeds from his soil.

"You've got nothing to it, release her… I've already warned her."

"Do you think a simple threat from you will do? Better end it now than to have regrets later."

'I don't know but I know I'll regret it when I finish her off.'

Natsume just stared at the girl. Perhaps it won't bother his remaining conscience too much if he wasn't the one to kill this girl? Let Persona do it.

Persona circled his fingers around her neck loosely wanting to put an end to the brat with his Alice not from suffocation.

A minute……

Persona was stunned.

Could this mean that……….?

Persona grinned evilly

Natsume watched as Persona neared him with the girl, who was unconscious (again) on his hands.

"Good job, black cat. You've brought back some piece of jewelry. Now, we're going back."

Though he didn't know what he was saying, Natsume didn't voice it out.

"And don't even think about escaping. You know what you'll get." He continued.

"…"

"Now, to the academy…" Persona's face was eager. The head masters would be glad.

**ööö**

"Young master is here. Get the girl ready."

"Yes."

**ööö**

"Ouch… ouch….. ouch…."

Where was she again?

Mikan has just woke up. Again, for the 2nd time, she found herself in a room she doesn't know where.

And her body aches. Just like last time.

But this room was different from the other one.

And now, she's not being clumsy but it's already morning.

But wait, … she's not dead! Yipee!

No, don't rejoice yet… What if she was in one of the rooms of heaven? Ha…

And then she realized that she had new clothes on. Ha…… Thankfully. Bless that someone who had a heart to change her stinky attire into a fresh one.

She felt renewed. She must have been bathed.

The door opened and revealed a man with contrasting blonde features.

But then, wait… that would mean… this man was the one who dressed her? This man bathed her? This man saw her? The whole of her?

"Haaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!"

**ööö**

Narumi was going to visit the new girl.

When he opened the door, there she was awake. She was expecting her to throw a question of 'Where am I' and other loads of demands.

But she was squawking.

"Get away, hentai, he-hen, … cr-cross dresser!"

Odd. What now? Why was the perverted cross dresser crying?

"I'm ugly, huhuh, ugly!"

"Huh?"

Then he went over the door, opened it, and said in his crying tone that took her impression of him as a pervert seeming him gay, "I'm Narumi, you can call to find me next time. Nice meeting you, bye!" The door instantly closed.

"Huh?" Mikan can only repeat her expression with a puzzled look totally forgetting about the whole thing that caused her to shriek.

**ööö**

Natsume was walking in the corridors proudly despite his body feeling its lack of needed rest.

"Do you know? There's a new girl around. And what's suspicious is, she was brought in last night by Persona."

"Poor girl, I wouldn't want to be with Persona for anything."

"Yeah. And I heard, she's occupying a dorm room, don't just know where it is."

And then, there was the weird gay Narumi crying while running all over creating havoc among students, "She shouted when she saw me! I've been growing ugly these days! I've been developing wrinkles! Ha!!!!!"

"Freak." Natsume said as he went on his way walking. Now, where? He needs peace and quiet apart from his boring dorm. He kept on walking not his self unknowingly it was the way Narumi was from.

**ööö**

It was a while when Mikan finally let her gaze fall off the door the weirdo just went through. She saw a new and well ironed pair of uniform from some school she doesn't know.

Beside was a mirror.

"Better check."

Now, this was better. She looked nice and clean. But she just can't get out of this room wearing a sheet of silk as dress.

"Wearing a bra, it feels… (sigh) No choice but to wear the uniform."

Natsume was walking continually asking himself why he chose to pass in the lobby of the new dormitory instead. He should've gone straight to find Ruka back in the animal shelter. The right way was to pass by the old dorm to reach the shelter.

**ööö**

Mikan was about to open the door eager to get out and know the place.

**ööö**

Natsume noticed something by the rear of a door. Something stuck on the wall. He went nearer. Was Ruka carrying his pet animals everywhere except his bunny?

There was red-colored poo on it. Natsume thought it was blood.

But then…

BANG

**ööö**

She was supposed to change her attire but she decided to check the outside of the room first and after that, she can change into the uniform to get a walk outside and talk to the inhabitants of the place.

But did she just hit some one?

There was a guy lying on the floor.

'Oops…'

"Uhmm sorry, did I just hit you?" Only Mikan's head peeked out of the slightly opened door. She was wearing an exposing thing satin silk dress, remember?

The guy felt his lips and there was blood. And now, this girl asks if she hit him?

"What do you think,.." He stopped as his eyes fell on the girl's face. Familiar… and her voice…hmmm…, and he's got to admit that she's quite pretty but of course he'd die first before he'd voice that out. He continued quickly "…stupid?"

'Gggrr…. The second guy I met who has insulted me.'

"Well, I'm sorry, Mr. Whoever-you-are! It's not my fault. Why did you walk near the wall anyway? You're the one who's stupid. I think you know that there are chances you'll get hit by an opening door if you walked as if you love the wall too much. What's with the wall anyway that attracted you? Bricks, right?"

"Poo…"

'Poo?' "What? Weirdo… (her attention was not on him anymore) So, I must really be in a school or what like I've thought. I'm in a school dorm." She said as she noticed there were a lot of doors. Those doors opened to different rooms.

Mikan banged the door intended to shut him up.

She spotted the hanging uniform. She was about to lock the door as she was planning to change when it opened. It almost hit her. Thank God it did not. She was having enough body pains and aches for another hit. She wouldn't like another bandage on her.

It was the guy she unintentionally hit.

His eyes were crimson and, and, … Scary! His eyes looked murderous. He had raven locks, and he was physically beautiful from face to body. Only thing, he looked dangerous. Not the typical bad boy. Nope, definitely not.

"W-what are you d-doing here?" Mikan said as she tried to cover her body since her dress was see through. Her underwear's visible to the sight. Only it's not for free look out.

"Planning to get my payment for you hitting me."

"But I told you it wasn't my fault!" Mikan's stuttering was gone for her panic was replaced with anger for the guy.

"I'm not getting out without any imbursement."

"And what am I supposed to give you? I don't have anything! I don't even know where I am!" She started crying remembering her predicament. This dream thing has gotten too far. Wake up! Wake up! She misses every one back home.

"Baby…"

"Call me anything you want! All I know is I'm far away from home not knowing if I'm still on Earth; been separated from my best friend, Hotaru; and been almost killed by 2 mysterious men last night! So pls., can't you see what a situation I am in? Go away! Don't be an additional!"

'Hotaru? Been almost killed by 2 myster—so, she's he girl from last night?'

He just stared at her crying figure. She was really beautiful; she had auburn hair and olive green eyes. She was very fair in complexion and with the dress she was wearing, it revealed her beauty more.

He stepped nearer. Why was it like this? He has just met her plus this girl's a big time playing innocent deceiving 24/7 call girl. Why is he feeling like he wants to comfort the girl?

"Don't come nearer! Go away, don't touch me!"

"Now, for my payment." He said as he extended his fingers over her face wiping the tears from it.

Mikan was too stunned to object. This guy…

After a while, he stopped still with his hand on her face waiting if another tear should fall.

"You said not to touch you, and so that was my payment… by touching you."

'He's so… sweet.'

"Nice meeting you,… stupid."

'Maybe not.'

And the instant, he was gone leaving her touching her cheeks where a while ago the warmth and gentleness of his fingers lingered in a caress with the intent of drying her face from tears.

Mikan was still focusing on space with her fingers on a part of her cheeks with her eyes a bit opened wide from shock of not expecting that bastard could put a move like that. (Now, imagine that. I bet she looks cute. Kawaii! hehe)

She was startled back to reality when her back hit the wall hard. She slumped down the floor, eyes closed due to impact, stopping her teeth not to put a cut on her tongue or mouth.

**ööö**

'Why is Mikan here?' It was one of the few things going inside a girl's head.

**ööö**

Again… This could be another wound to tend to. So much for saving herself from more pain.

"Ouch."

Who was it this time?

Why does it seem that people are always intruding?

Mikan opened her eyes and the one-off blonde was staring at her worriedly.

"You're that…" Mikan wasn't able to continue what she was about to say when the blonde reacted.

"I knew it! Oh, I should've come here! I knew it! She was going to say, 'You're that ugly wrinkled blonde!'"

This time, the blonde hit the wall. It seemed that the same thing that hit her hit the blonde too.

Who hit them? For sure, she was going to demand an answer about this rude action.

The poor eccentric blonde spoke up weakly. "Hotaru-chan, I've developed enough wrinkles already to be called ugly, are you planning now to put scars on me? Why'd you hit me? A-and t-the girl?"

**Mikan's POV**

With the word Hotaru spoken, I turned my face to the person Narumi was speaking to.

A girl with raven locks.

She was carrying some sort of plastic gun. Was that what hit me? Us?

She looks like…

I quickly stood over my feet and ran to her. "Oh, Hotaru!!!!"

I was getting nearer…

A warm hug is all I want now.

"Hotaru!"

"Stop."

Typical Hotaru. She makes it look like she doesn't want a hug but I know she wants one. She needs it like I do.

"Don't worry, I'm still hugging you."

"I said stop."

I totally stopped dead on my tracks and faced her trying my best not to expose I was near crying. I was laughing a bit to make everything seem like a joke.

"Huh? Hotaru? This must be part of your being the 'Ice Queen'."

"Stop being mushy, baka. You can't just go near and touch me even a strand of my hair." She was the same Hotaru, still cold and monotonous.

But somehow, why was she different? Really… really different.

'Hotaru acts cold but I still get to read emotions from her eyes. Now, it seems that she's totally changed. Yes, the 2 of us have changed and transformed but only the physical. Why is it that it's like all of her is different to my senses when I know every detail about her?'

"But we're not enemies, right? We're not on a quarrel among 2 friends, I know that. Don't you miss me?"

"You 2 know each other?" The blonde that was still slouched on the floor said trying to move into our conversation. He wasn't minded.

"Yes, we're not enemies but…"

"But what?!" My tears fell, I don't mind now. Hotaru…

"We're not enemies but we're also not friends."

"What? Hotaru, quit your acting emotionless and cold!"

"Narumi, let's go." She said calmly.

Before the 2 were about to leave, she clarified what she just said that I thought would kill me cause it just broke my heart to hear that from my one and only best friend. I didn't expect her to go as far as this.

"Sakura, we're neither enemies nor friends."

I was there outside the room by the door, again for the second time, put my face in flood of tears. Where's that guy now? He should come now. I would love it if he does it again and have his hands act as a soft hanky.

"Hotaru.."

I didn't care if I was still on the silk dress, I didn't care if people or should I say students pass by the hall and see me with my underwear visible to everyone. All I care now is what just happened.

"_Sakura, we're neither enemies nor friends."_

"_Sakura, we're neither enemies nor friends."_

"_Sakura, we're neither enemies nor friends."_

"_Sakura, we're neither enemies nor friends."_

It ringed to my ears again and again.

'She did not call me by my first name, not Mikan. She doesn't treat me a friend.'

"How could've you done this to me, Hotaru?"

'No, this is a nightmare. Hotaru being that is impossible!'

I wet my face with my hands rapidly trying to settle down my sobs and sniffs.

"I've got to find a way to wake up. I'm going home back to the real me, to the real Hotaru, and to the real world. I'm going back to 2003." I said determined to my self loudly. After that, I closed the door back inside the room.

**End of Mikan's POV**

**ööö**

Unknown to Mikan, a pair of eyes was watching her since she was there outside.

**öööööö**

A/n: That's it! I've done it. I think it's my longest chappie so far… Yehey! I made a new achievement. I think I'll be trying to make my chapters longer this time. I hope you liked it so pls. review!!!!!!!

About this chapter for Loving Difference, I don't know if this gives you satisfaction and worth for waiting for weeks but I did my best and encoded everything I can think of. Sorry about my dumb thinking. I did what I can do. So, pls. review! Review! Review!

Next Deal: **Chapter 6. Some one to help**

**öööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööö**


	6. NOTE

**NOTE**

GOMENASAI…

This fic has been out for a while and now, instead of giving you the next chapter, I'm here to inform you that this fic would be put to a pause… I'm really so sorry especially to those who have been waiting for the next chapter (if there's really one).

Actually, I've got no idea how to continue the fic now since it got out of the original track I planned to have this in… So, as not to waste it, I've decided to put more planning for this and try to 'fix' this.

And for the 'fixing' matter, I'm gonna need some time to do it since I'll also be busy with my other fics, 'My Heart's Back'. And, I've also started 'Twin Hearts' and others more.

I really can't go and continue without all the reconstruction and stuff. Things just got out of hand.

So now, I officially inform people that this fic is to be put to a halt… Temporarily? Or even final…

Just tell me, send me any PM or review this note, tell me if you're still interested with the fic so I'll go try and 'fix' it.. Anyway, what I mean by 'fix' is just smoothing some facts, but actually, the plot goes on the same.

Hehe… Thanks for the time you've used and wasted for reading my note. Yeah, I admit, I'm a bit irresponsible (not just a bit) now that I've resorted to doing this but I promise that if this fic goes on for the second time, this won't happen again!!!

Sorry and… ARIGATOU…

Ja! 


	7. Help!

Hi!

Well, I'm telling you I won't be uploading… Haa… I feel like dying! If I felt so relaxed in my 2nd year, now, the pressure is rising out from my body. There are lots of projects to do!

And besides, I haven't continued what I made, and I'm so sorry but I don't have much free time.

**Anyway, anyone there who'd care to do me a favor?**

Well, I'm looking for pen pals! Really!! This is for an English project. There's the project, 'letter writing'. And the letter needs to be really the letter; you know the traditional style… the one that has to be mailed by a post office.

Hahai… this is so tiring.. but anyone there from US or Europe? Well, our teacher has purposely given us this project to 'practice your english' as she says. And so we need to those who are native speakers of English as pen pals.

Yeah, it's quite troublesome.. There's the Internet and Yahoo can pretty much take care of the matter but I think our teacher won't approve of that. Cause if the letter is thru mail, then it needs printing first, and she'll think we've only made up the letters.

And it's really a project we need to partake of… Coz if we don't, then our lives will be on the line! Poor grade marks… poor me! So, please, anyone interested in there? I need real pen pals who can reply to my letters. Or so, anyone to recommend?

**I REALLY NEED PEN PALS!**

**HELP ME PLEASE! PLEASE HELP ME!!!**

And after that, if however the hardness of the situation fluctuates, I promise to work on the story.., (AND THIS PROMISE ISN"T MEANT TO BE BROKEN, PROMISE!) No worries, like what I've said, I've asked classmates about the story, and I now have a definite plan.. AND IT'S REALLY GOOD! We've shouted all day long at the 1st say of class, heaving weird faces from our other classmates as to why what weirdness has infested us. We were just talking about 'My heart's back'.

So, please, help me please! I'm begging you (kneels on the floor crying with begging eyes)!

Right now, I'm currently busy with my math and science investigatory projects (you'll fail without them) and I hope even the burden of the pen pal thing could diminish the load from my inside. Care to free me from one of my burdens (pen pal)?

I know it's not good to have this as a chapter, but I need help!

Thanks so much! Thanks a million, people!

I do hope people will grow pity on me (smiles sadly, ironically)…

Ja!


End file.
